


Wolf Light

by TrashBin_Archives



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Gloria just has a really heave scottish accent, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Holy crap this is too sad this should be illegal, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light AU, Scottish Pokemon Trainer, Spirits, sorry if I wrote it horribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBin_Archives/pseuds/TrashBin_Archives
Summary: Hop decides to spend the night in the Slumbering Wealds. No matter what, she can never get out of his head. Not like he wants to, He's too into grieving to think straight.Maybe if he did things differently, then she would have still been here.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Pokemon Light AU





	Wolf Light

Let's just say, Hop isn't exactly himself anymore. In fact, he has never been himself for the past months. It has been almost a year and yet, he still can't get over the fact that Gloria is gone.

Who's fault was it? Hop can point it out but he doesn't want to point fingers at anybody. If he was going to point at anything, it would be at a mirror. There is nobody to blame but himself. He wasn't going to blame Bede, Marnie, or anybody. Just himself and no one else. Maybe if he was a better friend over that timespan, she would still be here. But alas, it's all too late.

Even though he can blame himself for not stopping her, he can figure out who started her spiral to her grave. He remember enjoying a barbecue at their hometown, Postwick, and enjoying that day with everyone close to him. It was obvious to who was there. Leon, Marnie, Piers, his mum, Sonia, Raihan, Gloria, and her mum too. He thought the day couldn't go any better for him.

How ironic.

Gloria wanted to bring over someone else, Bede. Hop can tell she was hesitant from asking him. She knew there was bad blood going on between the two but she just wanted to enjoy company with all of her friends, not most of them. He wasn't even sure how they became friends in the first place. What's worse was how she was talking about it, her accent didn't even make it sound like a big deal. Of course she couldn't help it, that's how she spoke while she grew up. But deep down it only taunted him.

 _"Come on, Hop! He has changed, I promise you. Thanks to that old lass, she shaped him up to a better person even if it's just a little. You don't even have to talk to that_ _wooloo_ _-haired_ _lookin_ _' laddie. Just tolerate 'em, aight?"_

Despite the voice in his head telling him to say no, he just couldn't. So, he agreed. The smile she made to him when he said 'yes' made him regret his decision less.

Oh boy, how was he wrong. So very wrong.

He came around shortly, in his attire before he was a gym leader. He didn't say hello to him, neither did he. He just ignored his presence for most of the time he was there. Bede respected that since he didn't want to say hello to him either. Hop thought he could be able to ignored him till the minute he left but it appeared he would have to share a few words with him anyways.

It was near to ending the meal with everyone. Everybody was talking, laughing, doing anything that any normal gathering would have. Hop was about to enter his house until he heard bickering from behind him. The 'talking' turned into an argument. He can hear Gloria's voice in the dispute.

 _"Ey! I'm not a barbaric mutt! At least I wasn't_ _livin_ _' on the streets like an orphaned pup!"_

Hop's face went white. She did not just say that. He turned to see a full blown fight happening between a gym leader and a champion. Clothing's being tugged and pulled, skin becoming scratched and bruised, hairpulling, he could have swore that Gloria might have drawn some blood from either her or Bede. Sonia ordered then to stopped but it seemed they didn't hear her. In fact, it only intensifies. Instead of scratching and pulling, there was punching and biting. Indeciferable speech and a few words were thrown in the misfit. It had to end eventually. Marnie pleaded for them to stop but they didn't hear her too. Raihan decides to make a move before Hop could and call out for his brother. Leon entered the stage and he was just as shock as Hop was. Raihan pulled Bede away while he kicked and yelled for him to be let go. As if that was going to happen. While Leon pulled Gloria away too. The two screamed and yelled at each other, calling them every name in the book, trying to get under each other's skin in any way possible. Bede manage to get under Gloria's skin first. Hop can say he went too under.

 _"You filthy excuse of a champion! Nobody even wants you to represent_ _Galar's_ _Pokemon League! I bet they would celebrate the moment you lose! I bet your father would be ashamed to have an excuse of a daughter like you!" Bede shouted_

_Hop knew where he was going, and it wasn't going to be pretty "Bede, you better shut up right now!"_

_"Oh you shut it!" Bede snapped "How did you find any good in this excuse of a human!? She is an insufferable, abusive, burden of a child! Maybe that's why she doesn't have a father anymore!"_

That's when the atmosphere turned from heated to cold. Everyone stared at Bede with wide eyes of horror. Hop was livid but too shock at Bede's choice of words. They hit too close to home, way too close. His eyes shifted to Gloria. For the first time in his life, she was quiet. Her face was just like everyone's in the area except...

Tears were rolling down her face.

She whimpered before bursting out to a complete sob before breaking out of Leon's arms and running back to her home. Her mom ran after her, calling her name. Once those sounds were faded out, it was back to silence. It seemed as if everyone in the area knew what each other was thinking and left, one by one. Hop left eventually. Not to his home, but Gloria's. The door was unfortunately locked but he could see through the window her mother trying to comfort her while she was curled up into a ball in her mother's arms. He really wanted to be there, to tell her that what that jerk said wasn't true no matter how accurate it was. He really did but right now, he couldn't.

After that incident, Gloria wasn't herself anymore. Some say she was but those who know her personally can tell. She was more snappy, more easier to anger, more explosive and impulsive. Hop had to pull her out of many risky situations that she would never bring herself to do. It was concerning. Worst of all, she would act like nothing was happening. As if she was back to her loud but happy self. Many people wanted to believe that but Hop knew that was beyond the truth.

After a couple months, she started to become isolated. She was pushing everyone away and was becoming more and more explosive. Her anger did her job, she was losing everyone. Even Leon was afraid of approaching her. Only her mum and, of course, Hop have the courage to be in her presence.

The next thing that happened would be the day Hop will forever regret.

He lost again in the tournament. He lost to her again. A part of him wanted to keep his cool but another just wanted to burst out with frustration. The moment he changed back to his clothes, he stomped his way out of the building and took a flying taxi to the Wild Area. Once he found an isolated corner, he let out all of his pent up emotions right here and there.

And out of all the times, Gloria shows up. He can hear her quiet voice, asking if he was okay. It was irritating him to the bone. The last thing he would want to be near is her. Anything but her.

He snapped out of his trance in memory lane. The water reflecting his image back to him. His tired, weeping image. When was the last time he ever slept? A brief whimper was heard, a very recognizable sound.

"I'm okay, Light. It's nothing." Hop said

The creature approached beside him, it's image beside Hop's. He remembered the first time he ever met this being. He was afraid, very afraid. This thing was twice as big a Zamazenta and had a similar shaped the legendary. The differences was that this creature doesn't have armor of its own and its entire body was covered in soft fur. Its eyes were nothing but a bright light with no color, just white. It's name is very self-explanatory. Hop knew it wasn't very creative but it suit it. It's entire body emitted a bright pale yellow. It reminded him of a star, a very bright one at that. It illuminated the heart of the Slumbering Weald, almost making the shrine appear to be seen during the day. It made the forest less intimidating and gloomy. Even though this creature was a spirit.

It nudged against Hop's shoulder, wanting him to speak whatever sorrow he held deep in his heart. It never liked seeing him like this. Hop sighed "I don't want to make you sad, light. It's just... it's all my fault."

Hop shifted his body away from the water and to the shrine, focusing on what's behind it. He's rather surprise that two long sticks tied together held itself together for this long. Then yet again, this was Zacian's version of her grave. She isn't buried, she's still at her mom's house. In a jar.

Every now and then, Zacian will come with a mouthful of flowers and setting them down infront of the makeshift grave. Hop would sometimes catch the sword wielder in the middle of mourning before making it's leave. Hop almost teared up again. Almost.

Instead, he held it back with a sniff. The spirit settled down on the green grass, signalling Hop to come over. He chuckled, "I guess I can't convince you that I'm fine. I know that you won't take a lie from me."

Hop wasn't scared to lay down his back against Light's side. Hop moved his head upwards to the sky. The view above him was beautiful covered in stars and so many of them. Maybe Gloria is one of those stars, probably trying to make a message that this wasn't his fault. That it was her decision to take her own life. But maybe it is. Maybe this is Hop's fault for leaving her alone. If he just didn't explode on her and yelled at her. If he didn't treat her like she didn't exist or ignore all the voicemails she sent him, she would still be here.

Those calls and voicemails are no longer an opportunity of saving. Instead, they are the painful reminders of what Hop could have done.

It was even more painful when he decides to listen to them. The older ones were of her yelling and pleading for him to call her. However, the younger the voicemails were, the more her voice lowered and her tone breaking. The last two were the ones that broke him for a while. Those voicemails were sent the same days she decided to end it all. But he ignores them. And now, everything she said in those last two are forever burnt into his brain.

_April 17, 11:39pm_

_"Hop... Hop please answer me. I need you. I need one good reason why I should stay for another day. Please, laddie. I want_ _to-_ _no, I need to hear you again... please. If you get this, or even listen to this, please... call me."_

_April 18, 12:04am_

_"I'm sorry, Hop. I'm so sorry. This isn't your fault. I understand you don't want me around anymore. I don't think I should be around anyone at all. Maybe I am like my father. A horrible, abusive, excuse of a human bein'. My mum doesn't need a reminder of him. He has already screwed up our lives and... I don't want my mum's life to be ruined any further. I really am a horrible monster. A monster that shouldn't really exist._

_If I keep goin', I'll hurt all of ya. If I end it here, I will never hurt ya all again. I'm sorry Hop but... this is for the best. I'm sorry and... goodbye._

Light licked off the tears on Hop's face. He really couldn't hold it back anymore. He cried and cried into the fur of the spirit of the Slumbering Weald. He really couldn't bottle it up anymore. Light whimpered, it didn't want to see it's friend cry like this. It wasn't his fault, it never was.

Hop hugged the creature, still crying. It responded by resting it's head on his shoulder, doing it's best to comfort the young boy.

Afterall, _she_ hated it when Hop cried.

_Word count: 2110_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for angst. If I made you cry, then my goal has been achieved. This idea has been in my head for awhile and I really want to make it into a full blown story but already making one. Can't do two projects at once ya know. Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
